1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic technology, and more particularly to a method for automatically selecting a scene mode, which decides a comparison sequence according to utilization rate of each scene so as to automatically select scene modes.
2. Related Art
During the recent years, digital cameras have replaced instamatics. After images are captured by a lens group, image data is optically converted by a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) into electronic data for being stored, so as to replacing the way of imaging on films by means of chemical photosensing in the conventional art.
When using the conventional camera, the user should adjust parameters such as shutter, aperture, and white balance according to different shooting scenes. The user who does not understand the camera parameter settings may not successfully shoot pictures by using the camera having parameters adjusted by the user, or even fail to use it. Currently, when many cameras are produced, a plurality of scene modes and the corresponding photographic parameters are preset, but the user is still required to determine and select appropriate scene mode, which is rather troublesome.
In order to facilitate the user, consumer digital cameras are further provided with an auto mode. Under the auto mode, it is unnecessary for the user to adjust the parameters and select the scene mode for shooting, and the camera will adjust the parameters conforming to the image to be shot. Under the auto mode in some of the cameras, the camera may distinguish the shooting scene to adjust the photographic parameters. The automatic scene selection mode design used on the current photographic device is not personalized, which usually acquires the principle feature of the image to be shot and compares with the feature standard of each scene mode according to the build-in settings. Therefore, the searching and comparison time is prolonged, and the user may miss the instant pictures.